Inequality
by squadgoals771
Summary: Gerard Way had lived a normal life for pretty much ever. Until he went back to school for his senior year, that is. Horrible things start happening when he begins to date his childhood crush, Melanie Fowler. It was then he realized that men can be abused in all sorts of ways- not just women.
1. Crushing

**It was August of 2002 when everything began to go downhill for Gerard Way.**

He was always such a quiet, shy guy... and as a result, when he met a girl he really, really liked, Melanie, he couldn't go up to talk to her. His guy friends always picked on him and called him a wuss and such because he wasn't like them, he wasn't perverted or overly confident. The only male friends he had who actually supported him and his timid ways were his friends Frank, Ray, and his younger brother Mikey. They were the world to him.

After almost a month of being back to school for their senior year, Frank and Ray finally tried to talk Gerard to go up and ask Melanie out.

"Come on dude... she's totally cool. She's in like all of my classes." Ray insisted, crossing his arms. Ray Toro was only a bit taller than Gerard, only by about an inch. But his big, golden brown afro definitely added to his height. Ray looked extremely friendly and approachable, he always wore a soft smile on his face and his almond-shaped brown eyes were full of nothing but warmth.

"She is sexy as hell too." Frank bit his lip as he watched Melanie walk down the hallway. Frank Iero was sort of scary, despite his short height. He was only about 5'6". He was 17 years old and he was covered in tattoos, who wouldn't be afraid of that? His small, round eyes were the color of emerald gems and his messy, greasy black hair hung in his face. He was definitely handsome, if you were into that sort of rough-looking, bad boy thing.

"I know, I know, but..." Gerard sighed deeply. "I can't work up the courage to go and talk to her." He watched the girl approach her friends with a wide smile on her face, which made Gee smile a little as well. "Then I'll do it." Frank pushed Ray and Gerard aside. "No!" Ray reached out and tried to grab ahold of the smaller man's sleeve, but Frank struggled free of his grasp, for he was a lot stronger. Gerard whined a little as he saw Frank talk to Melanie, who was like two inches taller than him. Gee and Ray didn't hear the conversation, but they were both nervous.

After talking to the girl for a good 5 minutes at least, Frank finally came back with his signature cheeky smirk plastered onto his face. "What did you do?" Ray sighed. "Chill, man. I told her I needed to borrow her notes for French since we're in the same class then. I was just messing around with you guys." Frank laughed and nudged Gerard, who banged his head against his locker and whined again, louder this time. "I was about to die or something." Gee pulled his head back away and rubbed his forehead, where it was already a little pink. "Ouch. Well, class is starting soon. We should get to science now." Ray smiled and he and Gerard began to walk down the hallway toward their science room. On the way, Gee got a glance at Melanie, who was smiling at him sweetly. He already began to feel his pale white cheeks flush with color from his nervousness.

After school, Gerard was in the parking lot of the school, walking down the concrete, about to walk home. He had one hand tightly gripped on the strap of his red and blue backpack. "Hey!" A raspy feminine voice called from behind him. "Gerard!" The boy stopped and turned around. 'Holy shit,' He thought. It was Melanie. She was wearing a bright smile on her face, showing off her perfectly straight and white teeth. The shiny pale pink lipgloss she had painted on her full lips made her mouth look even prettier. She approached him, her hands buried in the front pockets of her ripped up light blue skinny jeans. "U-uh-um, hi...?" Gerard stuttered and looked behind him a couple times, to make sure she wasn't talking to someone behind him. Melanie giggled cutely. "You are Gerard Way, right?" She asked, her impossibly large and round dark brown eyes staring up into his hazel ones. "Uh, yeah. Melanie Fowler?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "Haha! Yeah, that's me!" She beamed once more, Gee loved how cheerful and bubbly she was. "So, your friend Frank told me that you had a crush on me today." She told him. Gerard's breath caught in his throat. Frank said he didn't! "And, I sorta think you're cute. Wanna come to my house Friday night? I could use some help studying." Her smile dropped and she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah! Of course I'll come! What time should I be there? What's your address?" Gee grinned widely. "Well, I was thinking you could show up at around 7:30, when it starts to get dark. I'm a night owl, I'm more awake and I pay attention more when it's night time." She explained. The boy nodded. "And I can't remember my address right this second, but if I could get your number I could text you when I get home?" She suggested, which made Gerard quickly nod like crazy. "Yes, that sounds great! Here's my number!" He jotted down his phone number on her arm with a pen she gave him. She said she didn't want it to be written on paper because she always lost it. "Okay... Friday night at 7:30?" Gerard asked. "Yep!" Melanie giggled again and turned around. "Bye, Gerard!" She waved to him. "Bye!" He turned around and walked home, more excited and happy than he had been in a long time.


	2. Dating

**After he got invited over to Melanie's house, Gerard told Frank and Ray about it at school the next day.**

"Alright!" Frank gave his friend a high-five. "Woo! Happy for you, man." Ray grinned and nodded. "Heh, thanks..." Gerard looked down, smiling faintly. "What's wrong?" Frank knitted his thin, dark eyebrows together. "I'm just so nervous. I've had a massive crush on this girl since we were kids and now I get to go over to her house. I don't know what to wear, what to say, what to tell her parents since they'll probably think we'll be doing more than just studying... I'm a mess." Gerard groaned loudly. "Ha, chill out. You'll do great. She called you cute, right? So, if she really thinks you're cute, does it matter what you wear? No. You think she's cute, right?" Ray asked. Gerard nodded. "Well, then chances are, you won't care what she wears." His friend smiled warmly. Frank scoffed. "Unless you show up looking homeless or some shit, then you'll do fine. You're good looking, dude." Frank reassured him. Gerard chewed on his lower lip nervously. "Thanks..." Gee wasn't unattractive at all. He had smooth milky white skin, a cute and small button nose, chubby cheeks, round hazel eyes that were almost always rimmed with black eyeliner and heavy dark red eyeshadow, and long jet black greasy hair. In between school, studying, homework, and Frank, who was always at his house, he barely had any time to wash his hair. But his friends had told him that greasy hair suits him... as long as he didn't show up to school looking like a bucket of KFC.

Gerard had a crush on Melanie, who was arguably just as attractive as he was, for as long as he could remember. They had gone to the same school ever since forever, and his parents knew hers, they weren't close of course, but their parents had hung out a few times before. They were distant friends at least. She had come over to his house a couple times, but they only talked a few times. Gee had enjoyed every minute of it, it was safe to say he was madly in love with her. He thought she was the most beautiful and sweet woman he had ever met.

And he wasn't wrong; Melanie was definitely gorgeous, especially for a teenage girl. She had long, wavy, and cutely messy ashy-blonde colored hair, Gee wasn't even sure if she ever brushed it, but whether she did or not, he thought it was an insanely great look for her. Her eyes were huge and dark brown, always accented with thick black eyeliner and dark grey eyeshadow, and most of the time she wore a chunky layer of black mascara on her naturally dark blonde lashes that made her rich eye color pop. Her skin was naturally a little tan, so she seemed to be the exact opposite of Gerard appearance-wise. She wasn't a tomboy, but she definitely wasn't girly either. She always wore a baggy shirt and jean shorts, always. But whenever it was colder out, she would wear tight jeans. She never wore any open-toed shoes, none at all. She always wore either boots or sneakers, it didn't matter what. She wore high-heeled ankle boots to the prom.

Gerard liked to notice the little things, the small things most people wouldn't. She noticed how she seemed to be non-committal, she never had a boyfriend for more than a year he'd noticed. Well, I should say he "noticed", since he overheard a lot of gossip and didn't really pay attention to her relationships, just her.

Now he was sitting with her on the bleachers in the gym, telling her about all the things he'd noticed about her. He told her about how she seemed to be sort of non-committal. "Yeah, I am... but I never really found the right guy yet..." Melanie looked down at Gerard's hands and touched his pale palm softly. Gee already felt the heat rising to his cheeks. "You... you've always seemed so sweet, so nice, so caring... and so cute." She giggled cutely. "I know I'm a little creepy for paying attention to that stuff..." Gerard looked down and sighed. "What? No! I'm actually flattered, no one ever pays attention to that stuff." Melanie smiled sweetly and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Gee's heart stopped. Was it really happening? "You still coming to my house tonight?" She asked him lowly, whispering in his ear. He nodded. Was it finally Friday?


End file.
